


I Worry

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Mentions Stephanie/Emily, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Prompt(s):“I missed you so much.”and“Ew, that is so sappy, I might vomit.”





	I Worry

You waited for Emily at the tree she told you to go to, because it was your guises spot. You hadn't seen her in weeks, and she needed to see you before she saw Stephanie. Of course you were angry at her for lying, but you were just relieved she was alive and well.

Emily had instructed you to be there at one o'clock, and she was going to come at one-thirty. It was now one-thirty-one, and you were growing anxious by the second. 

“Hey, (Your Name),” a voice you recognized said from behind the tree.

“Emily,” you smiled, going around the tree to see her. **“I missed you so much.”** you breathed, going in for a hug.

 **“Ew, that is so sappy, I might vomit.”** Emily snorted, wrapping her arms around you. “But you're mine, and I missed you so much.” 

She held you for a few minutes, and with each passing second, you wanted more. But, Emily wasn't going to give you what you wanted. Not here, not now.

“Please don't meet up with Stephanie,” you pleaded, pulling away from her.

“What do you want me to do? Stand her up, baby?” Emily asked in a serious tone, and you felt your heart sink.

“No, I just...I just worry.” you admitted, causing Emily to laugh.

“Don't worry about me, Baby,” Emily said, starting to walk away. “I'll see you around, maybe.”


End file.
